50 Soulfulheartshipping drabbles!
by WaterResistantTyphlosion
Summary: I'm gonna try and write 50 different drabbles on Soulfulheartshipping (Red x Kotone), so that is what this story contains ;)
1. Selfie

**A/N: **This is one of my favourite ships. I've wanted to do something like this on it for a long time. And... yeah, Red does speak sometimes *hides in corner* please don't kill me for it

**Disclaimer: **Never have done, never will own Pokemon

* * *

><p>The sun rose over the peak of Mt. Silver, casting silvery glares across the crisp snow and turning the sky a watery pink. Kotone got up slowly from where she was lying in the cave and walked across the snow, creating fresh footprints, and sat down on a conveniently placed boulder to watch the sunrise, her mind wandering.<p>

"I don't think I've ever seen such a pretty sunrise." She said to herself, smiling slightly, "Red probably gets these every morning though…"

"Yeah."

The reply surprised Kotone so much she fell off the boulder into a foot of snow, hurting her back and her pride. Blushing furiously, she got to her feet and awkwardly sat back on the boulder, beside Red. "You could have told me you were there." She said crossly, and then she got out her camera and took a photo of the sunrise to put in her scrapbook.

What she really wanted was a selfie with him, but she didn't feel she had enough courage to ask him. Eventually she stuttered, "Hey, you err… wanna take a selfie?"

Red just looked at her in confusion. It was evident he didn't know what a selfie was.

"It's, umm, a photo of yourself." She explained hesitantly, "You just hold the camera facing towards you and press the button and you _should smile._" She enforced the last two words slightly. She wanted to see him smile quite badly; he hadn't done so yet.

Red took the camera off her and looked at it for a second, then held it out like she had explained. At the same time as pressing down the button, he quickly pressed his lips against Kotone's cold cheek. Then he gave the camera back to her and went to do some training.

Kotone touched her cheek in slight bewilderment, and then smiled slightly.

_One of the world's most famous people just kissed me…_

* * *

><p>Kinda corny but I'll get better, promise!<p>

Review! Gimme ideas!


	2. Battle

**A/N: **Red talks a lot more here. This was meant to be really short, but it got longer and longer and longer... so I cut it short a bit

I thought I should do the actual meeting bit so it's easier to get onto romantic stuff :3

**Disclaimer: **No soy dueño Pokémon

* * *

><p>Climbing a mountain wasn't really Kotone's thing. She was fine with travelling by foot around a region and everything, but when she had set out on a journey, she hadn't expected to be advised to climb a mountain to the top just for the heck of it. So why had Professor Oak done it?<p>

She pulled herself over the cliff edge and into yet another cave. The blizzards whirling around the mountain meant she couldn't fly up any parts of the mountain, which made everything a whole lot harder. She had been climbing this mountain for days now, and finally, finally, she was reaching the top, so she forced herself through the very last cave and out onto the peak of the mountain.

She wasn't the only one there.

There was another trainer there – a boy, about sixteen, standing with his back to her. He was wearing a black t-shirt, a red waistcoat and jeans, and a red cap firmly pushed on jet black hair so that his face was shadowed. There was only one thought that went through Kotone's head.

_Oh my Arceus, he is hot._

Then he turned round, saw her, and immediately threw out a Poké ball, to erupt into a Pikachu.

_But he seriously needs to evolve his Pokémon._

She grinned, pulled a Poké ball out of her bag and threw it forward.

The battle had taken a very long time. 1 hour, 42 minutes and 27 seconds to be exact, but eventually Red's Blastoise crashed to the ground and, with two Pokémon left able to fight, Kotone was victorious. She had worked out who he was as the battle went forward – only the dumbest people wouldn't be able to recognise one of the greatest Pokémon Masters immediately.

It had been a strange battling experience – he barely spoke throughout the battle, mainly communicating to his Pokémon using hand gestures. This made it a whole lot harder as she had to work out what each one meant.

Red returned Blastoise to its Poké ball. She turned away. She didn't want any money, or praise, or anything like that. It was hard accepting it and the words were always hollow. She dug her hands in her pockets and walked away, back into the mountain.

"Come back!"

She spun around. Red was running after her, going through the snow as if it was simply air.

"Wait," he said, "I know if it had been me I would have walked off too, but I want to talk to you,"

She didn't know what to say. She had never won a battle this big against someone she didn't know. She was utterly confused.

"Are you… Kotone?" he asked shyly,

"I… How do you know my name?" she said, surprised into speaking,

"You were all over the radio a couple of months ago," he said, shrugging, "And you've been mentioned quite a bit since and before that. And from what I've heard, I think you're… you're like me quite a bit,"

"No," she said quietly, "I don't think we're alike. You must be much more…"

She broke off. She had been about to say 'you must be much more powerful a trainer than me', but how could that be true if she had just beaten him? Instead she fell into embarrassed silence.

"Powerful?" said Red, letting out a small laugh, "When you just beat me?"

Kotone shrugged. "I think it was just a fluke," she muttered, "I really didn't know what I was doing half the time,"

"That wasn't a fluke," said Red, "That was real. It's me who just goes in for things and doesn't think. You were using tactics, I could see,"

"Don't praise me," she said, turning away, "That's what everyone does, even Team Rocket sometimes. I wish I could be criticized once in a while, so I could actually get better,"

"That's what you were on the radio for," he said, "Getting rid of Team Rocket,"

It was her turn to laugh now. "People told me they exaggerate things but I didn't think it would be that bad," she said in a choked voice, "I did nothing of the sort. I didn't even go in the radio tower thinking of that. It was Ethan and Silver who did most of it, but they both ran before they got caught by interviewers. I couldn't have done it by myself." She paused. "You did though. How?"

"It was much smaller then," he said, "And Giovanni got angry because he couldn't beat me, and so he disbanded them. Everyone was so… over the top about what I'd done. I was suddenly really famous, so I just left it all and came up here,"

"I never really thought of that." Kotone was silent for a second. "Isn't it lonely, though, up here on your own?"

Red sighed. "Yeah." He said quietly, "Which is why I wanted to ask you… do you want to stay up here and train with me?" His cheeks were red, but it might have just been the wind.

However, the reason her cheeks went red was nothing to do with the cold. "I… ok." She said, embarrassed yet feeling quite honoured that he had asked her that. "But I need to go down to a Pokémon centre first and heal up my Pokémon… so I'll come back tomorrow."

She made a quick escape on Pidgeot before she died of embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Yeeeeeeeaaaaaaah kind of a weirdish ending. I didn't know how to stop :

Review!


End file.
